lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Damian Moroe
History and Personality Damian is part of an Unkown Race of reality warpers, (aka mages) that exists outside of the boundries of any universe, passing in and out of them as they see fit. Damian's attention was caught by the 7th universe, where he now resides. Damian's power rests in the tattoos all over his body, all of which posses some kind of magical capability. Damian tends to be a very forthwright and pious man. He does not care for boasting and is a very humble individual. Upon his arrival into the 7th universe, he was seen by Leogian and the two politely agreed to judge each other's abilities. Upon settling down he gained a position as a combat medic as an auxillary in The Legion. Abilities As stated above, Damian's abilities come from tattoos that reside on nealry every part of his body. His race (being dimension jumpers) do however have a few natural abilites. Natural Abilities Damian is capable of shifting in or out of whatever universe he is in, leaving an illusion of himself in his place. This allows him to dodge attacks or confuse the enemy, but he can not attack while doing this as he is universes away. Incisions Damian has tattoos all over both of his arms that have a similar appearence to incision marks marked on a patient before surgery. They are his main form of "melee" attacking as they become more and more effective the closer he is to his target. At point blank range, there is very little that has ever been proven to protect from it. This ability can be used to split even energy, to direct attacks away from Damian. It can also continue traveling once it has hit it's target, meaning that it could cut clean through a barrier meant to stop it and proceed to hit whomever tried to shield themself with it. These marking can move at incredibly fast speeds and begin to lose force at a distance of 500m getting slowly weaker after that. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Weapons Along all parts of his body that aren't covered by other significant tattoos, Damian is covered with various tattoos of bladed weapons. Due to the sheer number of these that are prevelant on his body, when he chooses to launch them at opponents, is is quite similar to a gate of babylon. If the blades happen to miss his opponent, they instantly re-appear on his back, allowing him to have a constant stream of projectiles that he can fire steadily and continue fighting. Summons The most common of summons that damian are to use are the use of three dragons. One of which focuses around several elements. It is known to utilize Lightning,Fire,and Ice breath, all enhanced with Damian's mana for significantly higher levels of destruction than normal. The second is a dragon that focuses around light. It's prescense causes a light so bright that not even Slimula's nexus eye or Leogian's divine sight can filter it. The last is the exact opposite of the latter with an element of darkness. Damian also has a summon of a large chimera. It possesses a large snake tail capable of creating various poisons to debilitate his enemy. A Lion's head and body make up the bulk of the creatures body and allow from great strength along with superb mobility. Attached to the back of the Lion is a goat's head. The head of the goat is capable of casting various spells of it's own will and can even take over control of the rest of the body of the lion head is somehow destroyed. Another summon possessed is that of a large eye with multiple tendrils sticking out of all sides of it. It possesses a constant magical barrier that cannot be destroyed by physical attacks and must be constantly hit with powerful magical attacks to bring it down. The eye is capable of disabling all magic and types of energy via a spell with a large area of affect that negates such things. However this takes a couple minutes to charge and they eye is vulnerable while it casts. Battles Damian defeated Slimula in his first offical fight on the lookout. Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles